Only you
by It is illogical
Summary: Super Family fic! Steve and Tony's relationship takes a turn. Will they work things out. Wrote this ages ago. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

He'd waited all night. Peter had asked where Tony was hours ago, Steve had simply answered that 'daddy was very busy' and had put him to bed after reading him a story. Steve, had tried to sleep himself but he kept worrying about, Tony. He hadn't called to say where he was or that he'd be late. Soon though, the worry had turned into anger. This had happened too many time where, Tony was concerned and if Steve didn't know Tony so well he wouldn't suspect him of getting drunk and flirting around with floozies, but he did know, Tony.

They had been together for 3 years and with, Peter they were soon to be married, but they always had to calling it off as S.H.I.E.L.D always had something they needed their help on. Steve was growing agitated, he coming to his ropes end. It felt as if himself and Tony were drifting apart. Although their relationship was unlikely to begin with and he thought it odd that, Tony would actually fall for him, he never questioned it again after the first time he and Tony were 'Together'. Of course, Steve was nervous he had never actually had a relationship, which went without saying he was inexperienced about practically everything, but, Tony had been so caring and gentle which surprise him, even more so when, Tony started whispering sweet nothings to him.

Steve knew he'd never question his doubts again when, Tony admitted his feelings, Steve had felt such elation to fall in love like this, he couldn't ask for anything more. But when they decided on children and had gotten, Peter, brought him home for the first time, Steve had never known such completion. Unfortunately, somewhere along the way something happened. Steve, wasn't sure what, but everything just changed. Tony would come home late, smelling of alcohol and sometimes women's perfume. Steve, had questioned him before about it, his only answer was 'can't a man have some privacy?' once he had got angry and said it was none of his business. That had hurt, Steve it was starting to feel like he was losing, Tony.

Maybe he didn't love him any more, maybe he never did or perhaps everything was suffocating him and he wasn't ready to commit, when Steve and Tony's relationship had started Steve didn't think Tony would have done half the things he had. To be honest he would of thought this stage of their relationship where things were breaking down would of come earlier, but Tony until things had started 3 months ago, had seemed genuinely happy and had never shown or expressed anxiety or desire to stop what they had, to be honest the opposite could be said, he would carry Peter around give him his full attention, taking him to the lab and teaching him things(which made Steve slightly nervous) but even after working and spending time with Peter, Tony would always find time for Steve. Sometimes, he didn't know how he did it. He would surprise Steve with a romantic dinner or a night out and on one of these special nights Tony had asked Steve to marry him. Steve had been so shocked he hadn't said anything for a long time. Tony, had panicked when, Steve didn't reply and said they didn't have to and was about to forget the whole thing. That had made, Steve come out of his state of shock and look, Tony in the eyes. What he saw took his breath away, it was acceptance, that even if, Steve wasn't ready he would still be with him and stay by his side, but most of all, Steve saw love. Love for him, love for Peter and love for the life they had together. Steve had realised by then he hadn't answered, Tony. When he did he wasn't sure if he had said it loud enough to hear, but when he looked at Tony's face he knew he had.

The rest of that night had been magical and when they awoke the next morning they looked at each other with the stupidest grins, but they were happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve smiled sadly to himself. Everything had seemed so easy then, suddenly the door slammed shut and JARVIS welcomed the loud arrival home. While remanising, Steve's anger had extinguished, but when he saw, Tony it rekindled.

"Steve, wot err yooou doin up?" Tony slurred slightly, popping the 'p' at the end of his sentence.

"Waiting for you" Steve was going to keep his cool, he didn't want to get angry, not yet. Tony felt guilty at Steve's statement, he had kept him waiting, again.

"Where you have been, Tony?" Steve wanted to look at him when he said this, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Out." That answer again.

"You said that last time, I want to know, Tony you can't keep doing this. Hardly ever being home, coming in late and making me wait for you. Peter, misses you." Steve swallowed and added a little more quietly. "I miss you." Tony stood there, he felt like shit and he didn't know how to make things right. He knew things hadn't been right and he also knew it was his fault, but he couldn't, didn't want to admit it was.

"Steve, I'm sorry. It's just I'm...I'm not...I'm not...I can't..." He looked at his feet and swallowed a lump in his throat, he didn't want to hurt Steve or lose him, but he needed to know.

"Do you love me?" Tony's head snapped up to look straight at Steve, the shock seeming to sober his mind to engage in the moment.

"What!?" Steve sighed and looked straight at Tony.

"Do you love me? Tony, somethings happening between us and I'm scared I'm going to lose you." Tony couldn't breathe for a moment, everything seemed to slow down and he was pretty sure it wasn't the copious amounts of alchol he had.

"Steve, I love you more than anything..." Tony cleared his throat and averted his gaze for a second. Steve smiled slightly, that was like the old Tony, he wasn't great at expressing his feelings and when he did he sometimes felt a little uncomfortable, but Steve was OK with it, because knowing that he tried meant he cared for him. Tony, regained his composure and looked back at, Steve.

"I'm sorry if I made you doubt that, it's just a lot has happened in the last year and I feel like everything's moving so fast. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before and I've never even dreamed about all the things we've done, I feel like I'm being backed into a corner, like I'm drowning. It's not that I don't want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you...URGH!...I'm just, I don't know...Scared!" Tony, growled in frustration and hit the wall. Steve, wanted to go to him, but he needed to know one more thing.

"What do you do when you're out there?" Tony didn't look up. "Tony, have you ever cheated on me and don't lie to me I jjust want the truth." Steve's heart raced inside his chest, he didn't want to know, he didn't know what to do if it came to the worst. Tony closed his eyes, he knew he had to answer Steve, but the truth was he wasn't entirely sure. He knew he had spent some time with some girls and they had drunkenly fooled around a little, but he didn't think it had gone any further than kissing.

"Steve, I want you to believe me when I say, I would never hurt you intentionally." Steve felt weak. Was he going to...No, he had to hear Tony out first, at least that's what he told himself.

"There have been times where me and some girls have drunkenly fooled around, but I'm pretty sure it never went any further than kissing." Steve couldn't believe his ears.

"Pretty Sure!?" Tony panicked and rushed over to, Steve. Putting his arms around him to reasure Steve, but he backed away putting some distance between them.

"So, you're not sure." Steve tried to keep calm but, Tony made it difficult. "Tony, if you couldn't handle the pace of our relationship, why didn't you just tell me, instead of running away and complicating the whole situation?" Steve wanted Tony to say something to make it all better, he always did, that was, Tony. Always had something to say, except now.

Running away, huh? yeah, I guess that's all I'm good at, I'm sorry that I'm not good at trusting peope and comfiding, I just make a mess pf everything." Tony had nothing left to say, he deflated as he sat heavily on the sofa.

"Tony, I love you, but I don't think you want us to happen enough for this to work anymore." Tony's face was nreadable, but shock waved across it for an instant.

"No, Steve. I need you and Peter." Steve sighed and crouched down to Tony's level, putting both hands on Tony's legs for balance and perhaps comfort for what he would say.

"Listen, Tony. I'm not saying you wouldn't see, Peter or me again. Peter will still be our son." Forlorley, Steve carried on. "But, we wouldn't have to be in a relationship anymore, you would have nothing to make you feel trapped and I wouldn't have to wait for you." Tony couldn't speak, his heart was clenching tightly, he couldn't take his eyes off Steve, who had stopped looking at him and was begining to rise.

"Steve, please no. I'll try"

"Try what, Tony? Staying out all night doing gos knows what, making me wait, neglecting your son?"

"No, those things I regret. I wasn't thinking how I was affecting you and Peter, but we can't give up, yo can't tell me we shouldn't be together. Who would be the one running away then, huh?"

Steve turned on Tony. "Don't turn this around on me! I've tried to get through to you, but you wouldn't let me in. It's not my fault we're having this conversation because, you have problems!" Steve, instantly regretted his words, but he couldn't ake them back. Tony looked hurt, the shields went up and he defended himself.

"And you don't, Ice man! You may have gotten muscles in that experiment, but they obviously didn't give you guts!" He knew he shouldn't have brought it up, but he couldn't help it.

"Tony, I don't know what you want me to say to that. Guts for what?"

"To stick this out! With me. You can't just leave me and expect me to accept it!"

"You want me to stay, just so you're okay? What will you do if I stay, you won't change your mind about marraige or anything else, you're being selfish!" Steve was going to break if he didn't make a decision now, it would keep going like this. "Tony, I think we need some time apart, alone. I'll have Natasha look after, Peter. So we can be alone with our thoughts for a while and we can think things through properly."

"Steve, No..." Steve cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but that's it. I've made up my mind." Steve walke to their bedroom door and stopped before entering. "I'll ask, Fury to have somewhere, temporary set up for me while we sort this out." Tony watched as Steve entered their bedroom. He was so tired he lay on the sofa in utter defeat. He quietly cursed himself as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was woken suddenly by, Peter jumping on him. "Wakey wakey, Daddy!" Peter beamed down from where he was perched on top of him. Tony groaned, but smiled.

"You know there are easier ways of waking someone up. Quieter too."

"Aaaawww! but that's no fun." Tony, picked Peter up and swung him round, noticing Natasha by the doorway, watching amusedly.

"Here already, I see." Natasha smiled.

"Well, Steve did call me about an hour ago."

"What, how early did he call you?" Natasha laughed.

"Tony, it's two pm. I'd say you need to check your watch." Tony, put Peter down, he ran out the room.

"Where is, Steve?"

"He went to see Fury, but he said he'd be back to bye to, Peter." Tony sighed.

"So, he really is leaving." Natasha tried to be reassuring.

"Listen, I'm sure this will all blow over, you two will be ok." Natasha felt awkward and thought her words were a little weak, maybe she shouldn't of said anything. At that moment, Steve, entered the room and gave a questioning look.

"Hey." Natasha flashed him a smile and left to find Peter. Tony and Steve stood there awkwardly.

"Steve..." Steve cut him off.

"Fury's found me somewhere temporary. I've got a few of his men with me, to help me move a few things." Steve cleared his throat as he moved past, Tony.

"I'm sorry." Tony looked sadly at Steve.

"I know you are." They looked into each others eyes and only broke eye contact when Peter came racing back into the room. Tony's glance lasted a little longer until he too turned to greet Peter.

When Natasha, had left with Peter and Steve had taken his things, Tony felt very empty and alone. He was angry at himself and a little at, Steve. He knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. Tony ate dinner by himself and watched TV until he fell asleep. Steve was having similar problems, he didn't watch telly though he just stared at the ceiling, thinking about his decision.

Tony awoke the next day, late. He got dressed and went out; he didn't have a location in particular, he just wanted to relax, be by himself for a little while. After a lot of wondering, he came to one of his favourite little clubs, he came here a lot; all the girls knew him and the bartender knew his favourite drink. Although, some would be embarrassed to be so well known in a place like this, but he found it comforting. Tony hesitated slightly, he shouldn't he had promised, Steve he'd change, but one last time couldn't hurt, could it? One of the girls that he recognised, Sarah, he thought her name was, was leaving the club when she recognised him. She had met and kept, Tony company many times and it was an understatement to say she was attracted to him. He looked a little lonely, perfect. "Hey, Tony it's you isn't it?" she put on her best smile and strutted over to him. Tony didn't notice her until she was actually in front of him. "Hey, how's it going?" Tony looked at her with charming smile.

"Just, fine. Thank you."

"What's a man like yourself, doing by himself?" Not one to show express his true feelings in front of the people he knew, he smiled and lied.

"Well, I'm not by myself, I am currently talking to you." She smiled.

"Well, perhaps yo would like to continue talking, over a drink?" Normally, Tony wouldhave said, yes without thinking about it twice. He couldn't do this any more, but for some reason he agreed anyway. Soon they were at the bar and he was srrounded by at least ten other girls. This was Tony in his element, he had them eating out of the palm of his hands. They laughed at all his jokes and they were all over him, it felt good to have this freedom, but it didn't feel as good compared to having the attention of just one person, who only see's you. A 'special person', who'd tell him if a joke wasn't funny, would tell him to shut up and care for him for real. Tony felt guilty instantly, he had to leave. He apologised to the girls, got up and left. So did, Sarah. Tony stopped her from following.

"No, sorry, but I'm leaving now." Sarah smiled seductively.

"I know. I was thinking it was high time you ditched those other girls, too." Tony sighed.

"No, I mean alone. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression before, or was leading you on, but nothing will happen, so please, goodbye." Tony exited the building and made for home, Sarah caught up.

"Hey, Tony. What's wrong, are you seeing someone?"

"Listen, it doesn't matter, just stop." As he was about to turn, over Sarah's shoulder he could see Steve; on the other side of the street. He looked the same as ever, but why shouldn't he; it's only been a day. Sarah, followed his line of sight and smiled devilishly.

"Well, I can fix that." She grabbed Tony by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him downwards into a forceful kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

A short chapter, but I hope you like. :)

* * *

Steve was out walking, trying to clear his head, he didn't know what to do and even if he did, when? How long was this going to 'temporary'? He sighed, this was not happening. He walked a little further, scanning his surroundings when he saw, Tony. He saw that he was looking his way and that there was a girl standing in front of him, she turned to also look his way, she then turned and kissed Tony roughly. Pain shot through Steve's chest,Tony wasn't trying at all. Steve was the one worrying again, obviously Tony couldn't care less. Steve turned quickly and left.

Tony shoved Sarah away. "What's wrong, Tony?" Sarah asked innocently.

"You did that on purpose!"

"So what? You weren't paying attention and any ways I got rid of your worry." Tony scanned where Steve was previously.

"Shit!"

"Don't worry, you can have better." She smiled.

"I could get better at Burger King." Tony ran after Steve leaving Sarah standing alone, distraught.

Tony caught up to Steve.

"Steve, Wait! Let me explain!" Steve stopped.

"Explain what, Tony? I saw you kissing her!"

"She kissed me, I rejected her before you were there, but she wouldn't take no for an answer! I was leaving the club, but..." Steve cut him off.

"You were at a club again?!" Tony winced.

"Only for a bit. But..."

"No, Tony! No more, but's You're not trying at all, it's like you don't even care, but it doesn't even matter any more, I'm done with this. I'm taking Peter he can stay with me and you can have what you want, which is obviously to be alone."

"No, Steve! I don't want that, I lov..."

"I don't want to hear it any more, Tony. There's no more chances; you've lost any chance of redeeming what we had." Before, Tony could argue Steve stopped and hopped into a taxi, leaving Tony; Alone.

Steve got back to the single apartment, Fury had arranged for him. He sat heavily on the edge of his bed, hung his head and cursed and cried over Tony.

Tony walked home in a daze. He screwed everything up, bad. As he got home he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and went to the bedroom he and Steve used to share, he also visited Peter's bedroom there were still some toy's scattered around, he clutched one as he slowly drank himself to numb the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Steve picked up Peter. Steve had already made arrangements with Fury and had found somewhere more permanent to stay. A two bedroom apartment, that was already bigger than he really needed, but he wasn't about to complain. By the time Steve had unpacked, got Peter settled and tried to explain that him and Tony were going to live apart, but that didn't change the way they felt for him. It had become late and Peter had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching his favourite movie 'Ice Age 4'. Steve had put it on again to act as a tape for Peter and draped a blanket over him. Steve made his way into the kitchen, got a beer from the fridge and sat on a stool, he leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen and sighed. Tony hadn't called, but then if he did, Steve wasn't so sure he's answer. Steve looked at the phone on the other side of the room. Should he call? Give Tony another chance to explain, maybe that girl was just being stubborn and pushy? But, that wouldn't of happened if Tony wasn't out in the first place. "That idiot." Steve said to himself. He finished his beer and went back to cuddle with Peter. He would call Tony in the morning, while they were working this out they would work out a way to give Peter the most attention right now.

Tony woke up with a splitting headache, he had drunk too much and fell asleep in Peter's room. He groaned and sat up, he looked at the time.

"One pm. Best et I suppose." Tony made his wy to the bathroom, after showering and getting dressed he went to the main living area where he saw the message on his phone. "Who phoned me JARVIS?" Tony said as he walked over to his phone.

"Steve Rogers, sir," Tony played the message.

"Hey, it's Steve, urm...Tony we need to talk about how this is going to...with Peter I mean...ah, listen call me back and I'll come over with Peter when it's convenient, we'll talk then...Bye." Tony looked at his phone for a moment. So, Steve was preparing for their separation to be a permanent thing, Tony wasn't having that. It was time to get his act together and he was going to "Woo" Steve again, just like when they were first getting to know each other, when he would shower Steve with affection. Things were going to get better and Tony was going to get Steve back.

* * *

Steve was surprised to get a call from Tony. He had asked him to come round immediately, he hadn't specified more than that. He wondered if Tony had accepted this, it hurt him to think about it. Steve got Peter ready to go to Tony's, Peter was excited and why shouldn't he be.

"Are we staying this time, Dad?" Peter asked innocently. Steve smiled sadly.

"We'll see, shall we." They left and headed for Tony's.

Tony had been nervous when he called Steve's place, it was ridiculous, but he was. He was relieved when Steve had agreed. Twenty minutes later the elevator to Tony's level dinged and JARVIS announced Steve's arrival. Peter was first out, launching himself at Tony. Tony smiled and swung him round.

"Hey, someone's got a lot of energy. How are you?" Peter giggled.

"Good, I'm happy we're here." Tony let him down as Peter ran to his room.

"Me too." Tony said. He turned to see Steve watching him.

"Hey." Steve entered the room.

"Hey." Tony replied. "So...how have you been?" Steve didn't really want to answer, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I guess. A bit lonely if I'm honest." Tony nodded.

"I missed you and Peter." Tony took a deep breath and looked at Steve. "Listen, I want to work things out, Come back Steve and I promise you what I did to cause all this will never happen again." Steve looked at him, really looked at him. He seemed sincere.

"But, what if..." Tony held up a hand.

"There are no what if's, or any other excuses, not any more. When it comes to you and Peter, there isn't anything I won't do." Steve smiled as he looked down at his feet, Tony was looking at him intensely and Steve felt embarrassed, he raised his eyes to look at him.

"You promise?" Tony smiled and put his hand over his heart.

"I promise." Steve walked slowly towards Tony, he watched him as Steve came closer and was a little shocked when Steve's arms encircled him. "Ok. We'll come back, but we'll have to try hard." Tony brought his arms up to pull Steve closer and smiled into his shoulder.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, until Tony suggested to eat, he ordered Pizza and told Steve they could just stay in and be in each others company. Steve agreed and they spent the rest of the day chatting and later watched a movie. Tony had an arm around Steve and Peter sat in front of the TV on the floor playing with his toys. Tony felt happy again and he was going to keep it that way.


End file.
